The objectives of the proposed research is a continuing study of factors which may be responsible for the observed loss of cardiac contractility in congestive heart failure. This project is utilizing the cardiomyopathic hamster in which those cellular structures modifying calcium kinetics are being investigated. In addition the possible role of taurine (2-aminoethane sulfonic acid) in the failing heart is being investigated.